The roller rink with G8 and china!
by tamaara123
Summary: A cute story of a little trip to the roller rink! There will be more chapters! Pairings: FranceXEndland/RussiaXChina/AmericaXJapan/CanadaXPrussia/GermanyXItaly
1. Chapter 1

It was America that first brought up the idea, that fateful summer day. August 8th, to be precise. The world summit meeting had just ended, and the only nations left in the conference room were the members of G8 plus China. America was way beyond the point of boredom that you should let him get to if you want to avoid doing something embarrassing in public, and he was thinking of something to do for the fun "quality time" their bosses were going to force them to spend anyway. Meanwhile, Japan was thinking about Greece, England was thinking about how to improve his cooking, we don't even want to know what France was thinking, and Russia was thinking about "visiting" China again. Everyone else had called it stalking, but Russia only thought of it as watching over something he loved. It made him very upset that China was scared of him, because to Russia, China was like a pretty sunflower that is to be held and cared for. But Russia would never hurt a sunflower, nor would he even think about hurting his precious China. While lost in his thoughts, America finally had an idea! He slammed both palms down on the table and began to speak.

"DUDES! I just had a totally awesome idea! We should go to a roller rink! Not only to roller skate, but play laser tag and video games!" There was silence for a moment, and everyone began talking at once. Japan was stating that this could relieve them of stress, China thought it was an excellent idea, Russia agreed with China, and so on. A rather large migraine was about to attack Germany at about that time, and he did not have the patience to deal with a loud group of nations who may or may not want to go to a roller rink. "EVERYONE SHUTUP!" Yelled the aggravated German. There was a silence almost automatically. "Let's take a vote! No speaking necessary! All in favor of going to the roller rink raise your hands!" China, America, Japan, Russia, and Italy raised their hands. "All not in favor?" England, Canada, Germany, and France's hands shot up quickly. England sighed and turned to the nations that sided with him. "Well chaps, it looks like we're outvoted. It may not be that bad, with the laser tag." Canada let out a whispery sigh, and his father patted him on the shoulder. "We will hopefully live through this, Mon petit fils." He comforted the Canadian. Canada shuttered at spending an entire day with his irritating twin and hugged Kumajiro tighter. "What's wrong?" The bear questioned his master. "Nothing, …" He said softly.


	2. Road Trip!

After much debate and chaos, the nine nations were in a van bound for an airport going to America. The seating arrangement from front to back was England driving, Canada in the passenger seat, Germany, Japan, and Italy in the 2nd row, Russia and China in the 3rd row, and America and France in the back. America had whined about not being able to drive, but France had grown tired of his grumbling and entertained his son with making faces to other cars out the back window and watching their reactions.

With about an hour to go before reaching the airport, both Japan and China were incredibly carsick and America had to pee, forcing England to stop at a gas station for the Asian nations to hurl/get medicine and America to pee. (Anyone who can relate to THIS situation gets a cookie) Consequently, the drive became longer and more irritating. To our drugged Japanese man, it seemed as if every time he got close to sleep, the Italian next to him decided to be afraid of the bridge they were crossing, crushing him in a hug and jerking him out of his dreams. Luckily for China, he was sitting next to an *almost* fearless Russian. But unluckily for China, Russia had a window seat and the medicine China had taken was making him sleepier by the minute. Consequently his neck became tired and he was eventually led to lay his head on the Russian's lap. Russia was quite surprised by this sudden action, but before long he was stroking China's long hair and muttering something inaudible.

Though it seemed much longer, precisely one hour, 28 minutes, and 8 seconds later, they arrived at the airport. Russia gently shook China. "We're here" he said. China bolted upright, blushing; only now realizing he had been using Russia as a pillow. America leaped from the van and cracked his neck. "I WAS SO BORED! I thought I was going to die, and then all of you would die because I'M THE HERO!" He yelled that last part, causing passerby to stare at him awkwardly.

The nations ran, and I mean even our groggy Asians, RAN to try and catch their plane. They were quite a bit of schedule and if they didn't hurry they would lose their plane. But it must of looked odd, 8 grown men, one man carrying a smaller one (Italy got tired so Germany had to carry him), dressed in strange cloths, sprinting through an airport.

Well, they made the plane, exhausted and sweaty. As far as seating was concerned, it was the same except for France and Canada were forced to switch places in a mad dash to get seats before some men in suits speaking Korean, and Japan was alone. But the seats were spread throughout the plane, not one behind the other. Hence, America and Canada were beside each other, and England and France were gritting their teeth about having a five hour flight beside each other in a small inescapable space thousands of meters in the air.

After the irritatingly cheery flight attendant reminded them to buckle up, our still drugged Asian nations fell back asleep (Japan with his head leaned on the window and China whose head was moved onto Russia's shoulder) leaving our two twins, the former axis (minus Japan), an Englishman with a Frenchman to chat.

*Canada and America*

Canada clutched Kumajiro under his Jacket (he was almost caught having him) and sighed. He REALLY wasn't in the mood for "bonding time" with his older twin. America, however, rarely saw his brother now a day and was enthusiastic to speak with him.

*England and France*

There was a bit of an awkward air between the two before France begun to get bored. A bored Frenchman sitting next to a sensitive Englishman is NEVER a good idea, just for the record. (no details, but before the plane ride was over, France had a rather large bruise on his forehead and England was hyperventilating)

*Italy and Germany*

All Italy talked about for the first three hours was pasta. And just when Germany thought his head was going to explode, the cheery Italian fell asleep on his chest. Relived, he shut his eyes and dozed off as well.

**Sorry for being so long, chapter 3 will come soon! But I neeeeeeeeeeed reviews and criticism!**


End file.
